


I Might Remember

by WitswItloof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastSwap, Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Fic, Mates, Nobody Remembers Resets, Oneshot, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Resets & Timelines, like .2 percent angst, mentions of heats, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/pseuds/WitswItloof
Summary: A human, a giant creature, and the smell of fruits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Get_Rammed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Rammed/gifts).



You stared in confusion, picking up the large orange-red garment. It could be a damned cape or blanket for all you know.

 

You looked down the hill, or just generally around, hoping to find someone in the park that this might belong to.

 

_Maybe somebody left a picnic blanket out..._

 

You sighed softly, shaking the grass and dirt out of it before beginning to fold it. You'll bring it to the park's lost-and-found soon, but you at least want to be courteous first and make it easier to carry.

 

The fabric was soft, and with the gentle wind, its scent was carried to you. You smiled, holding it close and inhaling the familiar fragrance.

 

It was a little disturbing, with the smell of metal hidden deep under the stitches, but the fruity scent of apples led you somewhere calmer with him, like when you would cuddle, or all those times you had to fly to another state during his-

 

_Wait... who?_

 

You blinked the unrecognized fantasy away, continuing the folding.

 

It didn't take long, though, for you to feel... unreasonably tense.

 

A giant shadow loomed over you, so maybe it wasn't very unreasonable. 

 

You slowly turned around, body starting to shake at the giant monster who loomed over you.

 

They let out a grow from deep in their chest, and you swallowed thickly.

 

Right as you were going to ask if it belonged to the large creature, they swiped it from you roughly. You swore your shoulder popped.

 

**"Bad dog!"** you unthinkingly shouted.

 

Oh no.

 

Was that racist, to call a monster a dog? To shout it like-

 

Their sockets were wide, confused, and suspicious. They growled louder, baring their teeth, and backed away.

 

Something flickered inside of your mind, and you clenched your hands into fists.

 

This monster was probably twice the size of the tallest person you know (who is around 6'5), with more teeth than a shark, and claws sharper than your cat.

 

And here you were - yelling at them.

 

You quickly covered your mouth, eyes wide as the creature leaned away, looking around.

 

_Oh god, this is it, you're going to die, you're going to be eaten by a monster that you had once loved and it's going to be painful and-_

 

_Wait... what?_

 

_No. You never met them before, so you'd never have loved him. Them. It. Was it rude to assume a monster's gender like that? Well, it's not so much assuming as it is knowing that-_

 

_You don't know him! Stop acting like you do, dammit!_

 

With your inner conflict, you didn't notice the monster's sockets widen again, too late to try and stop him from leaning closer to you, and much too weak to succeed.

 

He flicked his head up twice, short little instances, as if sniffing the air. Or, more likely, you. He seemed to notice something about you, and suddenly scurried backwards, as if scared of you.

 

You were... confused, to say the least, but he had stood on shaky legs and disappeared from your sight before you could say anything. 

 

_Just as cute as the last time you saw him._

 

_..._

 

_BUT YOU NEVER MET BEFORE, HOW WOULD YOU-_


End file.
